A Hidden Masochist
by xXChaosForeverXx
Summary: Filled with lots of Lemon-y goodness!


Zack lemon

I walk into the locker room showers at SOLDIER while the men are still in there. They whoop and holler at me as I walk by. This is my third month here at Shinra as the first female SOLDIER. My roommates are a bit overprotective about me but I think it's cute. I walk over to my locker and place my little dagger inside it. The bell rings signaling it's seven pm and that the men have to leave. Cloud is the last one out making sure all the men are gone first. I strip down to nothing, placing the clothes in my locker and my huge katana on top of the locker. I walk over to the shower area and turn on the warm water. I sit under it for a good ten minutes doing nothing but feeling the water hit my skin. Squeezing the shampoo in my hand, I wash my hair and body then rinse off. The water shuts off after being in there thirty minutes. I dry my hair then wrap a towel around my body tightly, pinning it together with three big safety pins. I grab my things out of my locker then grab my katana. I walk out of the showers and down the hall to the dorm area. Walking three flights up, I finally get to my room and open the door to only see Zack.

"Where's Cloud?" I ask while shutting the door behind me.

"Went on a date. Highly doubt he's gonna be back tonight" Zack replies with a smirk on his face. I walk over to my bed and place my stuff on it. Taking off the safety pins one by one, I notice Zack glancing over at me. I smirk as I take the last one.

"I see you staring at me Zack."

"I'm not." I turn towards him and let the towel drop to the floor.

"See something you like?" His eyes widen then he sits up on his bed. Walking over to him, I climb into his lap. I lean over making him lay back down on the bed.

"You're a horrible liar." I whisper. I kiss him softly then slowly start grinding my hips into his. I want to make him crave for it, to take me and forcefully push me into the bed. In the blink of an eye, I suddenly find myself underneath him and under the intense gaze of Zack Fair. He leans down, kissing me with so much passion and lust. I feel the pressure of his weight on top of me, forcing his groin against mine. Breaking the kiss, I gaze into those intense blue eyes and forget to breathe. Gasping as he takes my left breast in his hand, kneading it softly. Lifting my right leg up a little, I feel my own arousal rush down my thigh. I grab the collar of his shirt and tear it straight down the middle. He throws the remnants of his shirt away and forces his lips on mine again. I run my hands down his chest, feeling every muscle as it flexes. I finally reach his pants and slowly, tauntingly unbutton his jeans. I unzip the zipper and place my hand on his rock hard erection. I smirk into the kiss when he freezes and moans.

_I've won. _I chuckle darkly, but that is short lived as I gasp and grab onto Zack's neck. His fingers move in and out of my pussy faster than I can breathe. As soon as it came the feeling was gone and so was the weight of Zack. I open my eyes and look over at Zack, but before I can protest he is on top of me again and this time fully naked. He holds his weight on his forearms and stares down at me. Then before I can ask anything he thrusts his dick into my pussy making me scream in unimaginable pleasure. I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my fingers in the spiky crop of black locks. He decides that he can't hold himself and puts his full weight on me again, this time he continues the thrust into me relentlessly. I feel his finger dig themselves into my ebony hair and yank, making me arch my neck. I moan even louder as his teeth sink into the heated flesh of my neck. Closing my eyes as he bites harder, I feel a cool liquid flow down my neck. Zack pulls away from my neck and lets me see his face. I notice the crimson color of blood on his lips through half-lidded eyes. I lunge forward and capture his lips with mine. He snakes his arms around my waist, pulling me closer as his thrusts go from fast to harder. I open my mouth as his tongue enters, bringing with it that metallic taste. Suddenly he hits me in one place that causes me to break the kiss and moan in his ear. He starts to aim his thrusts at that one spot wanting to hear more sweet noises from me. He pulls us into a sitting position then starts sliding me up and bringing me down on him hard. He does this a few times before I feel that knot in my lower abdomen tighten up.

"Zack…hurry." His eyes widen then he starts to bring down on him even harder. I feel it coming closer and closer and each thrust throws me into a new world of pleasure. Then it happens that out of this world feeling that turns you inside out and back again. My muscles tighten around him making him experience that same feeling. The knot explodes; draining all of my energy and making me feel like I was hit by a semi going sixty miles an hour. I gaze down into Zack's eyes then softly kiss his lips. I slowly pull away after a few minutes, not having much energy left to do anything. He moves my hair from my neck to examine the bite he left earlier.

"Well we will have to clean the wound later, but the bruise will last a week maybe two" He states.

"I don't care. Let's do that stuff later, I want to rest right now" I reply. He slowly pulls himself out and allows me to fall back onto the bed. My head hits the soft cool pillows, sleep calling my name. I feel arms wrap around me waist and a blanket cover most of my body.

"I didn't know you were a masochist" he whispers in my ear. I smile then fall into sleep's welcoming arms.

_Well Zack you will learn how much of a masochist I am._

**Please review! I would love to hear your ideas!**


End file.
